


I'm in a love with a criminal

by TinaBat



Series: I'm in a love with a criminal [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M
Language: Magyar
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-26
Updated: 2019-08-26
Packaged: 2020-09-27 04:10:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 6,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20401465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TinaBat/pseuds/TinaBat
Summary: IN PROGRESS....FolyamatbanA New Yorki csata után a Föld és Asgard békés szövetségben éltek.Évente egyszer Tony Stark hatalmas estélyt adott, ahol az asgardi és a földi hősök ünnepelték együtt szövetségük évfordulóját és erősítsék kapcsolatukat. Idén a 17 éves Peter először vehet részt az estélyen immár hivatalos Bosszúállóként, nevelőapja Tony Stark engedélyével.Ám nem csak Peter első bálja lesz ez. Lokit kiengedték a börtönből és most bátyja Thor szeretné, ha ő is meglátogathatná a Földet és ezzel végképp eláshatnák a múlt sérelmeit.





	1. Chapter 1

1\. Föld  
Annyira nagyon nagyon szerettem volna elmenni a partyra. Ennél exklúzívabb esemény nem létezik.   
Tony Stark adja. Ez már elég sokat elmond a dologról. Jelen van az összes Bosszúálló. Ja, hogy én nekem ők a családom, ezért ez nem elég indok? Asgardiak jönnek! Idegen bolygóról érkeznek vendégek akik több ezer évesek!!! Évek óta könyörgök Tonynak, de mindig elutasított, mondván hogy ehhez még túl fiatal vagyok. Nemrég azonban hivatalosan is Bosszúálló lettem, szóval ha most se enged el…megszökök. Jó, azt azért nem de…  
\- Peter? – zökkentett ki a gondolataimból Natasha – Minden rendben? – kérdezte.   
\- Öhm..igen persze. Miért? – néztem rá tettetett lazasággal és közben próbáltam leállítani a lábamat amivel eddig idegesen doboltam.   
\- A party miatt idegeskedik. Fél hogy apu nem engedi el – szólt oda Bucky aki épp egy új samponosdobozt olvasgatott elmélyülten.   
Mivel két nap múlva lesz az ünnepség, itt volt már majdnem mindenki. Ezért is vártam annyira ezt a hetet. Időről időre beugranak ugyan, de mindannyian együtt csak ilyenkor vagyunk. Na jó, még karácsonykor is de az más téma.   
Tony, Bruce és Steve már órák óta a biztonsági intézkedésekről tárgyaltak egy külön helységben – legalábbis állítólag. De szerintem az azért nem tart ennyi ideig, úgyhogy ez valami kifogás lehet csak.   
Én közben a hallban ücsörögtem Natashával, Buckyval és Clinttel. Happy csak a háttérben nyomogatta a telefonját, Pepper céges e-maileket váltott, a többiek pedig valamiről nagyon vitatkoztak, de én már egy ideje elvesztettem a fonalat mert csak azon kattogtam, milyen érvekkel győzzem meg Tonyt, hogy beadja végre a derekát.   
\- Bruce és Steve épp most próbálnak a lelkére hatni – nézett ki Pepper a laptopja mögül és egy bátorító mosolyt küldött felém.   
Egy kicsit eltátottam a számat. Akkor biztosan azért vannak már annyi ideje távol.   
\- De miért nem akar elengedni? – kérdeztem.   
\- Loki miatt – szólalt meg Natasha – Thor testvére. Biztos hallottál már róla  
\- Hogyne – bólogattam hevesen – Pszichopata, manipulátor, tenyérbemászó pasas félhosszú fekete hajjal és fura szarvas sisakkal, igaz? – hadartam és a hitelesség kedvéért a szarvakat a kezemmel demonstráltam, hogy tudják képben vagyok.   
Mindenki furán nézett rám majd összepillantottak, de senki nem kommentálta a dolgot és kicsit kínosan éreztem magam. Lehet a sisakimitálás túlzás volt…  
\- Lényegében igen – mondta Clint homlokráncolva – hozzátenném nem a kölyköt kéne kitiltani, hanem őrült isteneket nem kéne beengedni.   
\- Ne menjünk ebbe újra bele…- nézett rá szigorúan Natasha – Senki se örül neki, de Thor ragaszkodik hozzá és kezeskedik az öccséről.   
\- Múltkor is tök jól tudott hatni rá – folytatta Clint.   
Én csak kapkodtam köztük a tekintetemet és közben magamban már hússzor elátkoztam ezt a Loki fickót, aki miatt megint mehetek Happyvel kirándulni a hegyekbe. De mikor már éppen lemondóan kezdtem volna a telefonomba feljegyzetelni a bevásárlólistát, hogy milyen kajákat akarok majd a tábortüzes romantikus sütögetésre vinni belépett az ajtón Steve, Bruce és a nyomában Tony. A srácok köszöntek és a hűtő felé vették az irányt, de én csak Tonyt szuggeráltam, hátha odajön hozzám, de csak megállt az ajtóban és keresztbetett karral támaszkodott. Ez azt jelentette, hogy vacilál valamin, mindig akkor marad ilyen kívülálló.   
Úgy gondoltam, ideje a kezembe venni a dolgokat. Odaállok elé és lenyomom a kis beszédemet amire egy hete készülök. Ned is adott hozzá egy-két jó tippet és el is gyakoroltam már párszor. A cetlit azt nem találom amire írtam, de amúgy is hitelesebb fejből. Az időt meg fölösleges húzni, ha megint elzavar akkor azt jobb előbb megtudnom.   
Felálltam, rápillantottam Steve-re aki bátorítóan bólintott egyet és zsebretett kézzel odasétáltam Tony elé.   
\- Izé…hello. Jó volt a megbeszélés? – kérdeztem idegesen és kínos mosolyt erőltettem az arcomra. Egyik lábamról a másikra álltam és közben próbáltam a lehető legfelnőttesebben kinézni.   
\- Tudom mit akarsz kölyök – mondta kifejezéstelen arccal.   
\- I-igen? – pillantottam rá úgy mint aki meg van lepve. Még a szemöldököm is felszaladt.   
\- Nem tartom jó ötletnek, hogy részt vegyél az estélyen. Loki is részt vesz rajta, aki veszélyes és nem szeretném, ha valami rosszul sülne el. Úgy gondolom nem biztonságos.   
Úgy éreztem magam, mint akinek a nyakába egy vödör jeges vizet zúdítottak. Persze fel voltam készülve a visszautasításra, de most megfogadtam, hogy nem hagyom ennyiben így már szólásra nyitottam a számat, de Stark egy mozdulattal elhallgatatott.   
\- Ugyanakkor – folytatta – ahogy arra a többiek emlékeztettek, harcoltál már. Néztél már szembe veszélyekkel és ma holnap felnőtté nyilvánítanak téged.   
Wow…Peter…itt a nagy pillanat. A zsebedben a győzelem, gondoltam.   
Szóról szóra egyre derült az arcom és már alig bírtam visszafolytani a vigyoromat csak nagy szemekkel pislogtam és még a levegőt se vettem közben, nehogy meggondolja magát beszéd közben.   
\- Én ugyan továbbra is ellenezném, de a többiek nyomást gyakoroltak rám, így azt a döntést hoztam, hogy részt vehetsz az ünnepségen. Egy feltétellel.   
Eltátottam közben a számat de próbáltam megőrízni a nem létező hidegvérem.   
\- Igen Tony, hallgatlak. Amit csak akarsz, bármit – hadartam de láttam az arcán, hogy sok lesz úgyhogy befogtam.   
\- Nagy ívben elkerülöd Lokit. Nem haverkodsz, nem mész oda beszélgetni, rá se nézel, sőt az lenne a legjobb ha egy helységben sem tartózkodnál vele. Megértetted? – kérdezte szigorúan.   
\- Igenis – vágtam magam vigyázba és komoly arccal néztem – Abszolút megértettem. Rá se nézek, semmi. Mintha ott se lenne. – bólogattam.   
\- Jól van kölyök. Lazíthatsz – rázta meg a vállamat.   
\- Ömm…egy kérdés – szóltam – Ha ő köszön visszaköszönjek? Mégis valami herceg vagy mi, nem? Nem illetlenség…mármint az etikett és ilyesmi? – habogtam mert nem akartam esetleg szégyent hozni Mr. Starkra azzal, hogy modortalan vagyok.   
De válasz helyett Tony csak fájdalmas arckifejezéssel ránézett a többiekre akik mindezalatt úgy csináltak mintha mással lennének elfoglalva, de közben sunyin figyeltek minket és most Clinten és Steven kívül megtapsolták az apa-fia showt.   
\- Italt! De nagyon gyorsan – szólt és a pulthoz sietett.   
\- Huhh…írnom kell Nednek – motyogtam magamban és előkaptam a mobilom hogy remegő kézzel bepötyögjem az év szenzációját.


	2. 2.

Közel öt órája hallgattam Thor hegyibeszédét. Mindig is tudtam, hogy az bátyám sokat tud beszélni de ez már ijesztő volt. Ha nem frissen szabadultam volna a börtönből, akkor már rég a bolygón se lennék. De lassan kezdem azt érezni, hogy jobb volt nekem a cellában.   
\- Bocsáss meg hogy szavadba vágok – szólaltam meg finoman és előrébb dőltem a fotelból – de megfigyeltem, hogy az utóbbi hat mondat pontosan negyedjére hagyta el a szádat ugyanabban a sorrendben változtatás nélkül. Lehet tévedek, de olyan mintha sokadjára is magadat ismételnéd és kifogytál az ötletekből.   
\- Az lehet testvér, de nem vagyok benne biztos hogy eljutott a tudatodig mennyire…  
\- Fontos ez az este, és ezen áll vagy bukik a népeink békéje és egy rossz mozdulatom van és életem végéig bezártok a Föld alá rohadni? – ismételtem vissza az elmúlt pár óra lényegét egy mondatba összefoglalva.   
\- Pontosan – bólintott Thor.   
Úgy éreztem ha még öt percig kell őt hallgatnom, akkor inkább megölök valakit, mert már rendesen csábító ajánlatnak tűnt az a föld alatti számüzetés.   
Felálltam és a bátyám elé léptem. Vállára helyeztem a kezeimet és a lehető legkomolyabb arccal mondtam.   
\- Thor. Megértettem, és most utoljára testvér kérlek próbálj meg bízni bennem – kértem és hátrébbléptem. Hátam mögött össze font kézzel fel alá kezdtem járkálni és folytattam.   
\- Tudom az elmúlt évek meglehetősen…viharosak voltak. De tanultam az esetből. Ezúttal tényleg. Az utóbbi alkalommal túl messzire mentem. Semmi mást nem akarok, csak egy kicsit kikapcsolódni. Ez az ünnepség pedig remek alkalom, hogy midgardi barátaidnak is bebizonyísd, az öcséd nem egy szörnyeteg – mondtam ártatlan mosollyal.   
Tudtam, hogy teljes mértékben hitelemet vesztettem. Mindig megvoltak a magam balhéi, de az elmúlt alkalommal túl messzire mentem. Az a düh, amit akkor éreztem mikor megtudtam, hogy háromezer évet hazugságban éltem, teljesen elvette az eszemet. Nem beszélve a hatalomról, amit a Végtelen kő használata okozott. A kettő együtt olyan hatást váltott ki belőlem amitől az a rengeteg gonoszság és düh ami tombolt bennem elfojthatatlanná vált és teljesen felemésztett. Mire rájöttem volna mit teszek, már késő volt és hagytam hogy felemésszen. Csak a hatalom és a bosszú számított, semmi más nem érdekelt. Mindig vágytam a hatalomra, a trónra és most sincs ez másként. De pihennem kell. Ez most nem a megfelelő idő arra, hogy bármire is készülhessek. Mindenekelőtt vissza kell szereznem a bizalmukat. És most csak ki akarok kapcsolódni. Ünnepelni akarok, mámort és szabadságot.   
\- Rendben – adta meg magát végül Thor. Nem hiszem, hogy maradéktalanul meggyőztem, de szerintem már ő is unta saját magát – Az este Midgardra megyek. Egyeztetnem kell Starkkal. Arra kérlek, tarts velem.  
Egy kissé meglepett a kérése, de rábólintottam.   
\- Akkor este a Bifrösztnél – bólintott Thor és kiment a teremből.   
El se hiszem, csend… Komolyan zúgott a fülem ennyi beszéd végighallgatása után. Estig már nem volt túl sok idő, így a hátralévőt a hallban terveztem eltölteni egy könyvvel. Ám még ki se nyithattam mikor anyám lépett mellém. Anélkül hogy felnéztem volna megszólaltam.   
\- Hallgatlak.   
Lágyan a vállamra tette a kezét és leült mellém.   
\- A bátyád nem egy könnyű eset – szólt kedvesen.   
\- Kérlek, mondj újat is anyám – sóhajtottam fáradtan és lapoztam egyet a könyvemben, amit most csak alibinek használtam és tettetett érdeklődéssel nézegettem a betűket. Rövid ideig hallgattunk.   
A csendet megtörte az udvarról beszűrődő madarak csicsergése. Most nagyon szívesen csatlakoztam volna hozzájuk a szabadban, a repülésben és őszintén bántam, hogy nem öltöttem valami más alakot amikor Thor lelépett.   
\- Loki…ugye tudod, hogy nincsen több esélyed? Ez az utolsó…  
Lehunytam a szemem és mély levegőt vettem. Ha most folytatja amit a bátyám elkezdett, akkor komolyan fontolóra veszem azt a gyilkosságot. De mivel tisztelettel vagyok Frigga felé, nem szóltam csak hagytam hogy folytassa.   
\- Fiam – szólt és felemelte a fejem hogy a szemébe nézzek. Sose volt szokásom, de most szívem szerint elkaptam volna a tekintetemet. Tudom, hogy sosem könnyítettem meg a dolgát és annyiszor csalódott már bennem. Ő volt az egyetlen, aki miatt valaha volt lelkiismeretfurdalásom.   
\- Én bízok benned. Tudom, hogy ezúttal nem fogsz csalódást okozni.   
Bíztatóan rámosolyogtam, de valahol a szívem mélyén magam se hittem ebben.   
Sose változok meg.


	3. 3.

Idegesen fészkelődtem a fotelben. Egész délután le se lehetett lőni, de a szenzáció után még kiderült az is, hogy ma este Thor ideérkezik. Először fogok vele találkozni. Már annyi sztorit hallottam róla. Biztos idiótán fogok viselkedni, semmi kétségem. Vajon hogy kell neki köszönni? Mr Thor? Vagy fenség? Thor herceg? Rendesen kezdtem pánikba esni. Már csak percek kérdése és megjelenik.   
\- Amúgy… ők akkor most UFO-k igazából? – csúszott ki a számon hirtelen a gondolat ami órák óta nem hagyott nyugodni.   
Vegyes reakciókat kaptam. Tony és Natasha konkrétan eltátották a szájukat, Clint csak hitetlenkedve nézett, Steve szimplán kiröhögött és Bucky szájában megállt a falat.   
\- Hát…technikailag igen – felelte végül Tony – de istenek. Oké? És ilyet azért nagy közönség előtt majd inkább ne ha lehet…- mondta mire hevesen bólogattam.   
Szóval istenek. Ez esetben tényleg nem tudom, hogy szólítsam. A legjobb lesz, ha csak csendben maradok. Biztos, ami biztos.   
Ezekkel a gondolatokkal a fejemben vártam az isten érkezését. Közben Ned folyamatosan írogatott és kérdésekkel ostromolt, de az idegességemet nem sikerült csillapítania.   
Majd egyszercsak kék fény ragyogott fel a helység közepén és két alak jelent meg.   
Rögtön kettő?!…nem csak Thorról volt szó? Az ösztöneim veszélyre figyelmeztettek ezért az izmaim teljesen megfeszültek és bármelyik pillanatban ugrásra készen voltam. Nem tudtam eldönteni, hogy felálljak-e vagy inkább maradjak ülve. Végül úgy döntöttem maradok és figyelem a többieket.   
Ám a többiek arca nem azt a reakciót tükrözte amire számítottam. Úgy éreztem valami mégse terv szerint alakul.  
Mire a kék ragyogás alábbhagyott biztosan láttam, hogy két magas férfi érkezett.   
Az egyik szőke, hosszúhajú ő nyilván Thor. Egy átlagos farmert viselt dzsekivel. Semmi hiperszuper galaktikus űrruha,vagy páncél de még a vörös köpeny se ahogy azt a többiek mondták. Lehet nem is Thor? Enyhe csalódottságot is éreztem, aztán végigmértem a másikat is.   
Az alacsonyabbik egy valamivel soványabb, sápadt, fekete hajú férfi volt, aki fekete öltönyt viselt. Hirtelen rossz érzésem támadt. Habár sehol se voltak a szarvak, biztos voltam benne, hogy ez csak Loki lehet. Bármennyire is próbáltam levenni róla a tekintetemet, nem sikerült. Pedig megígértem Tonynak, hogy nem nézek rá. De valahogy nem erre számítottam amikor egy világokat leigázó, kegyetlen istenségről beszéltek nekem. Hiszen ő alig nézett ki sokkal idősebbnek nálam. Akkor Loki tekintete összeakadt az enyémmel én pedig hirtelen elkaptam és csak a cipőm orrára mertem fókuszálni. Ijesztő volt. Ilyen zöld szemeket még életemben nem láttam. Mostmár értem miért mondja mindenki, hogy veszélyes. Veszélyesen jól néz ki.   
Ezután a gondolat után viszont rendesen elszégyelltem magam. Lehet az isten manipulálja a gondolataimat is? Ezért nem akarta Tony, hogy egy helységben legyünk…?  
\- Ez most valami vicc? – hallottam Clinttől.   
\- Barátaim – szólt széles mosollyal a szőke majd megindult Tony felé és megölelte. Majd mindenkit üdvözölt, de a tekintetek általában Lokin maradtak, aki mozdulatlanul állt és higgadt tekintettel mustrált mindenkit. Egész megjelenéséből a hideg tartózkodás és az elegancia tükröződött. Szöges ellentéte volt közvetlen, barátságos testvérének.   
Miközben érdeklődve vizsgáltam a két jövevényt, egyszercsak Tony kezét éreztem a vállamon majd Thor odalépett elém. Utoljára másodikosan éreztem magam ennyire aprónak.   
\- Thor, szeretném bemutatni neked Petert – mondta és megveregette a vállam.   
\- Áhh, te vagy a kis pók! Örvendek Peter, már sokat hallottam rólad. Thor vagyok a Mennydörgés Istene. Sokat hallottam ám már rólad – kacsintott rám és széles vigyorral kezetnyújtott.   
\- Öhm…nagyon örvendek Mr. Mennydörgés Istene vagyis öhm…Mr. Thor…-habogtam kicsit rekedten mire kb mindenki elnevette magát.   
Remek…pont amire számítottam.   
\- Csak Thor, rendben? – szólt vidáman mire bátortalanul bólintottam és bíztatásképp hátbaveregetett amitől majdnem kizökkentem az egyensúlyomból.   
Thor visszalépett Lokihoz aki eddig visszahúzódva, türelmesen állt a háttérben. Ekkor érezhetően megfagyott a szobában a levegő.   
Az isten megköszörülte a torkát és ha lehet mégjobban kihúzta magát.   
\- Üdv nektek! Megtisztel, hogy vendégetek lehetek a holnaputáni fényes estén. Bízom benne, hogy új alapokra helyezhetjük ezzel népeink békéjét – szólt és mondandóját egy laza főhajtással fejezte be.   
Egy rövid feszült hallgatás után Steve törte meg a csendet, de arra, hogy mit mondott már nem tudtam figyelni. Teljesen lenyűgözött ez az alak. Olyan volt, mintha egy fantasyból lépett volna elő. Mármint oké, még nekem is vannak képességeim de ez más. Ez a fazon 3000 éves és az űrből jött. Mármint mindkettő. De Thor olyan mintha közülünkvaló lenne. Loki meg, rendesen rájátszik az istenszerepre. Elvégre az lenne, vagy mi…Szóval pont olyan lenyűgözve néztem őt, mint mikor először találkoztam Tonyval.   
Tulajdonképpen annyira elvesztem a gondolataimban, hogy mire felvettem volna a fonalat az asgardiak már búcsúztak és a már ismerős kék fény felvillanásával el is tűntek. Döbbenetemből a telefonom folyamatos rezgése zökkentett csak ki.


	4. 4.

Mikor visszaérkeztünk Asgardba azonnal itteni öltözéket öltöttem és kisimítottam arcomból egy hajtincset.   
\- Na átmentem a vizsgán? – pillantottam Thorra kihívóan.   
\- Az még hátra van – felelte miközben elindultunk át a szivárványhídon a kastélyba.   
Az éj közben már leszállt és hüvös szellő söpört át a tájon. Thorral vállvetve vonultunk hazafelé az éjszakában. Pont mint a régi időkben, mikor még közös bolygóközi kiruccanásokra osontunk titokban.   
\- Túlságosan csendben vagy – jegyezte meg Thor.   
\- Csak nosztalgiáztam – feleltem elgondolkodva.   
\- Na igen. Sok kalandhoz vezetett már ez a híd -bólintott mosolyogva.   
\- Bizony, habár akkor többnyire a másik irányba igyekeztünk.   
\- Micsoda őrült álcáink voltak. Nem mintha a Mindenek Atyját át lehetett volna verni – nevetett Thor.   
\- Hát… - vontam fel a szemöldököm, de inkább nem fejeztem be. Azért így belegondolva nekem jó párszor sikerült, de ezt most inkább nem hoztam fel.   
Az út többi részében kölyökkori emlékekről beszélgettünk, de én szívem szerint már a magányra vágytam.   
\- Jól látom,hogy új arcok is vannak a Bosszúállók között? – kérdeztem csak úgy mellékesen.  
\- Áhh igen, Stark nevelt fia. Elég ígéretes kölyök, a póksrác.   
\- Igazán? – vontam fel a szemöldököm – Mi az hogy póksrác? – érdeklődtem tovább.   
\- Megcsípte egy génmanipulált pók. Ezek a midgardiak már mindent kitalálnak…és így a gyerek kapott egy kis plusz kurázsit.   
\- Érdekes…-mondtam elgondolkodva, aztán hogy ne legyen nagyon gyanús a kíváncsiságom visszatereltem a témát a régi sztorikhoz.   
A kastélyban aztán elváltak útjaink, én elindultam a saját lakrészem felé, de félúton meggondoltam magam és inkább a kert felé vettem az irányt.   
Gyermekkorunkban is gyakran maradtam ki éjszakára. Most afelé a titkos út felé vettem az irányt, amelyen régen szökdöstem ki, amikor még tilos volt, hogy elkerüljem az éjjeli őrséget. Nem mintha már bárki megtilthatná, vagy bárki megállíthatna. A lépteim hangos visszhangot vertek a magas falak között. Ebben szárnyban még a csillagok sem világítottak be, ezért szinte vaksötétben haladtam. Ugyan régen volt már hogy erre kóboroltam, nem felejtettem, a lábaim magamtól tudták az irányt nem volt szükség a szemeimre.   
Volt egy kedvenc helyem. Mindig akkor látogattam meg, mikor csalódott voltam. Például amikor Odin csak Thorral foglalkozott vagy mikor nem lett elismerve amit csináltam, vagy amikor indokolatlanul lettem bűnösnek beállítva. Szóval gyerekkorunkban szinte folyamatosan. Ez a hely volt az én menedékem. Még Thornak se mutattam meg. Csak az enyém volt.   
Egy használaton kívüli folyosón kellett elindulniami a régi börtönhöz vezetett. Ezen az úton közlekedtek akkor a börtönőrök. A sors iróniája, hogy mindig ennyire kötődtem a börtönökhöz köthető dolgokhoz. Ennek a szárnynak szinte a végén lehetett bejutni a lépcsőkhöz, ami a titkos rejtekhelyre visz. Eredetileg nem tudom ki és mire használhatta, de még egészen kicsiként fedeztem fel, hogy bűbáj rejti amit sikerült megtörnöm persze. Azóta én rejtettem el egy sokkal erősebbel. Nem szerettem soha a jellegtelen dolgokat ezért ebbe is beletettem magamat. Az ajtót egy freskóval rejtettem el ami csak nekem jelenik meg. Bárki más elmenne előtte, csak a kopár kőfalat látná. De nekem átalakul és egy képet látok rajta. Mindezt egy egészen különleges bűbájjal oldottam meg, aminek az volt a lényege hogy a festmény folyton olyat mutatott amire épp a szívem mélyén vágytam. Tulajdonképpen még én magam se tudom, hogy működött ugyanis nem volt befolyásom rá, hogy mit ábrázol éppen a kép. A freskó egyszerűen tudta hogy mit kell látnom. Többnyire magamat láttam, ahogy mindenek ura vagyok, leigáztam világokat és a dicsőségemre szobrot emeltek. Most ezért is lepődtem meg mikor megálltam előtte és nem azt mutatta amire számítottam. Sőt, sehova nem tudtam tenni ami ott volt.   
Háttal álltam a képen a titkos helyemen ahova épp tartottam és nem voltam egyedül. A másik alakot aki mellettem állt homály fedte és kivehetetlen volt hogy ki vagy mi az. Viszont bizalmasan közel helyezkedett el tőlem.   
Hitetlenkedve álltam előtte és közben gyanakodva méregettem. Egészen közel is hajoltam hozzá, de még úgy se tudtam kivenni, hogy a mellettem lévő ki vagy mi lehet és mi ennek az üzenete. Lehetséges, hogy meggyengült a bűbáj, amit rátettem és már nincs velem összhangban. Talán az a másik alak is én vagyok…  
Idegesen megráztam a fejem aztán beléptem a képbe. Eltűnt a körülöttem lévő tágas tér és helyette egy dohszagú sötét, szűk csigalépcsőn voltam. Nem gyújtottam fényt, rutinosan elindultam lefelé. Habár a régi lépcsők helyenként már omladozni kezdtek semmi változás nem történt azóta, hogy utoljára jártam itt. Bár meg is lepődtem volna. A lépcső alja felé közeledve már kezdtem érezni a friss levegőt és megszaporáztam a lépteimet.   
Mikor leértem az aljára szintén egy varázslatomnak köszönhetően vakító kéken felragyogott az ajtó és kiszökkentem rajta.   
A látvány mint mindig most is lenyűgöző volt. Már szinte el is felejtettem milyen itt lenni, annyira rég volt már. A lépcsősor és bonyolult folyosók ahonnan lejöttem nagyon mélyen a palota alá vezetettek. Gyakorlatilag már nem is a palota alatt, hanem a hegyek gyomrában voltam. Egy tágas barlang aminek a közepén egy hatalmas kristályfényű tó terült el. Az volt a különlegessége, hogy kékes-zöldes néha lilás árnyalatokban ragyogott, ettől az egész helyet sejtelmes fény járta át. A barlang falai mentén különleges növények futottak végig amiknek a virágai szintén ezekben a színekben pompáztak. Némelyik magasabb fa méretűre nőtt. A barlang szemközti vége annyira távol volt, hogy alig lehetett ellátni oda és a fény se nagyon jutott el odáig. Átvágtam a sűrű aljnövényzeten. Lépteim nyomán apró fényes szárnyú rovarok rajzottak el, amiért megzavartam a nyugalmukat.   
Oly régen jártam itt, hogy alig találtam meg a gyönyörűen mívelt padomat. Már szinte teljesen bekebelezték a különböző futónövények. Ahogy odaléptem egy intéssel eltűntettem minden nem oda való indát meg gazt róla, és kényelembe helyeztem magamat.   
Hátradőltem és a lábamat lazán keresztbetettem. Hosszú perceken keresztül gyönyörködtem a látványba amivel soha nem lehetett betelni. Ám most mégsem sikerült megnyugodnom. Az ide vezető úton végig azon gondolkodtam, hogy mire utalt a freskó? Mit szeretne üzenni a tudatalattim? Ám amint ott ültem egyedül, a világ legcsodálatosabb helyén szép lassan kezdtem megérteni. Egyedül voltam. Most is, mint az egész eddigi életemben. És ez talán örökké így fog maradni.


	5. Chapter 5

A party előtti reggel korán kidobott az ágy. Az előtte való napot még a szokásosnál is jobban végigpörögtem. Akkora volt a nyüzsgés a villában, hogy igazából csak fel-alá rohangáltam egész nap, de tulajdonképpen semmi érdemleges dolgot nem tudtam csinálni. Estére már annyira nem bírtam magammal, hogy Steve felajánlotta, hogy kijön velem futni. Ez végülis két órásra sikeredett és végül nem azért fejeztük be, mert bármelyikünk elfáradt volna.   
Nyújtózkodtam egyet majd gyorsan kipattantam az ágyból. Magamra kaptam egy melegítőt és leszaladtam a konyhába valami reggeli után nézni. Azt hittem, ilyen korán még senkit nem találok ébren, de meglepetésemre Tony már ott kávézott az asztalnál és kivételesen semmin nem dolgozott.   
\- Jó reggelt! – köszöntem.   
\- Neked is kölyök! Miért vagy fent ilyen korán? – érdeklődött.   
\- Ezt én is kérdezhetném tőled – feleltem vigyorogva – nem tudok aludni. – tettem hozzá aztán a hűtőhöz léptem és kutakodni kezdtem.   
Kivettem egy nagy doboz üdítőt, amiből tegnap is megittam egy fél kartonnal, meg a tegnapi pizzám maradékát, majd leültem Tonyval szembe a pultra. Már épp bontottam volna ki, mire rám szólt.   
\- Ugye nem gondoltad, hogy ennyi energiaitalt meg fogsz inni? Így is hiperaktív vagy.   
\- Ez energiaital? – kérdeztem meglepetten.   
Tony csak gyanakodva bólintott majd bizonytalanul megkérdezte.   
\- Mennyit ittál belőle tegnap?   
\- Ömm…nem sokat – mondtam és próbáltam fejben összeszámolni. Legalább már tudom miért keltem korán.   
\- Mi a terv mára? – tereltem a témát rögtön és sunyin felpattintottam az italt.   
\- Semmi különös -mondta és belekortyolt a kávéjába – Minden fontos dolgot elintéztünk már. Illetve neked el kell még menni valami megfelelő öltözéket venni, a szalagavatós öltönyödnél egy kicsit komolyabbra gondoltam.   
\- Ohh szuper.   
\- Illetve itt van ez a karóra – szólt és a zsebéből elővette – Nem nagy cucc, de szeretném ha holnap viselnéd – mondta sejtelmes mosollyal és a kezembe nyomta.   
Egyszerű de elegáns darab volt.   
\- Nagyon köszönöm – szóltam és megöleltem.   
\- Szívesen kölyök – mondta és megveregette a hátamat – próbáld föl.   
Azonnal fel is pattintottam a csuklómra.   
\- Most pedig üss rá kettőt.   
\- Tessék? – kérdeztem vissza, de mire kapcsoltam volna, Tony rácsapott egyet az óra számlapjára mire másodpercek alatt egy vadonatúj nanotech ruha lett rajtam.   
\- Wooow! – kiáltottam fel. Azonnal végigmértem magamat ahogy tudtam és elkezdtem a vezérlőmenüjét böngészni.   
\- Ezt arra az esetre, ha holnap valami balul sülne el – mondta – Egy ideje már amúgyis dolgoztam rajta. Ez még csak prototípus, holnap vissza is kell adnod. De egyelőre úgy tűnik ez a legerősebb ruhád amit alkottam. Felhasználtam a jegyzeteidet is amiket múltkor otthagytál nekem.   
\- Komolyan? – kérdeztem teljesen lenyűgözve.   
Mikor bevetésre megyek utána mindig feljegyzést készítek, hogyha van valami észrevételem a ruháimmal kapcsolatban. Csak hogy Tonynak könnyebb legyen a lehető legjobban rámtervezni őket. Eddig egyszer se volt rájuk szüksége, ezért most nagyon megtisztelve éreztem magam, hogy én is hozzájárultam a munkájához.   
\- Igen. Illetve jók voltak az elméleteid a vibrániumszálak beépítésével kapcsolatban is.   
\- Igazán? Pedig azok nagyon kezdetleges elképzelések voltak, nem voltam benne biztos, hogy a valóságban működhetnek. De, örülök, hogy segíthettem – válaszoltam, de közben leírhatatlanul büszke voltam magamra.   
Hirtelen már éhes se voltam, csak arra vártam hogy kipróbálhassam az új szerelésemet.   
\- Esetleg kipróbálhatom, mit tud? – kérdeztem izgatottan.   
\- Óvatosan természetesen igen – válaszolta Tony – veled megyek én is. Szeretek gyönyörködni az alkotásomban – tette hozzá szerényen.   
A reggel további részében az új ruhámat teszteltük. 500 különböző hálóvetőparancsom volt, ezt mondjuk nem próbáltuk végig. Viszont valahogy úgy működött az egész, hogy sokkal nagyobb teherbírásra lettem tőle képes, mintha valamilyen módon felerősítette volna a képességeimet. Órákon keresztül edzettünk keményen, harcoltunk a végén pedig kiegyeztünk egy döntetlenben, azt is csak azért mert már mindenki minket keresett.   
\- Fogadjunk, hogy csak tiszteletből nem nyomott le – ugratta Steve Tonyt mikor beszámoltunk mindenkinek a harcunkról.   
\- Ugyan már – legyintett Tony.   
\- Csak azért nem épített a betonba, mert akkor elvennéd a játékait – húzta tovább Clint.   
\- Hé, milyen játékok? – kérdeztem felháborodva – azok fegyverek.   
\- A ti csilivili játékaitokat is mindjárt elveszem ha nem fejezitek be – kontrázott Tony.   
A szócsatát Pepper szakította félre, mondván hogy ideje lenne elindulni vásárolni.   
Tony inkább visszavonult Bruce-szal valami kutatásra hivatkozva. Végül csak Buckyval és Steve-vel indultunk el.   
\- Vezethetek? – kérdeztem a garázsba belépve.   
\- Hát nem is tudom. Te már vagy annyi idős hogy vezethess? – kérdezte Bucky.   
\- Haha…  
\- Tony azt mondta bármelyiket vihetjük – szólt Steve – Úgyhogy válassz.   
A terem teli volt a legújabb és leggyorsabb sportkocsikkal amik az utóbbi pár évben kijöttek. Szerintem legalább a fele csak akkor gurult mikor el lett hozva. Más bélyegeket gyűjt, Tony luxusautókat…  
\- Bármelyiket? – kaptam fel a fejem és már meg is indultam a kedvencemhez.   
\- Szerintem külön kocsival megyünk – szóltam és bepattantam Tony legújabb szerzeményébe egy vörös Audi e-tron pb18-ba. Nemrég hozta haza és eddig még nem engedte vezetni, de most eljött az én pillanatom. Úgy tűnik én fogom felavatni, apu szeme fényét.   
Steve-ék választottak egy-egy másikat. Ahogy kigurultunk a garázsból kimondatlanul is egyértelművé vált, hogy egy életre halálra menő verseny vette most kezdetét a plázáig.   
Mikor rátapostam a pedálra. Olyan sebességgel lőtt ki az autó amire, hirtelen nem is számítottam. Rá is fizettem erre a nagy meglepetésre, mert Steve és Bucky azonnal lehagytak így rá kellett kapcsolnom. Benyomtam a kedvenc számomat és beletapostam a gázba. A villa távol esett a városról és úgy ötven kilométeren nem járt az utakon senki, csak a miénk volt.   
Az e-tronnal gyerekjáték volt utolérnem Steve Audiját, de megelőzni már nem volt ilyen könnyű menet. Többször is bepróbálkoztam de olyan jól manőverezett, hogy egyenesben esélyem se volt. Így kivártam, hogy jöjjön egy éles kanyar ahol muszáj kicsit lelassítani, én pedig egy vakmerő mutatvánnyal a belső sávon beelőztem őt. Egy hajszálon múlt, hogy ne sodródjak ki de ura voltam a helyzetnek és már közvetlenül a mattfekete BMW farában voltam. Bucky még nehezebb falatnak bizonyult és az se könnyítette meg a helyzetemet, hogy Steve közben folyamatosan próbált beelőzni. Ám az egyik kanyarban váratlanul megcsúszott én pedig azonnal kaptam a lehetőségen és már állva is hagytam. Szabad volt a pálya előttem így még jobban elereszthettem az autót. A többieket már alig láttam a visszapillantóban, így mikor elértem a város határára visszavettem a tempót. Elindítottam egy csoportos hívást a srácok között.   
\- Úgy érzem elég egyértelmű a verseny eredménye – szóltam bele.   
\- Milyen versenyről beszélsz? – kérdezett vissza Bucky – Azt hittem csak úgy gurulunk. Ha mondod, hogy tétre megy oda is figyelek,  
\- Persze, persze. Lassú voltál Bucky bácsi   
\- Tudod ki a bácsi – felelte mire Steve kiröhögte – Te szerintem inkább maradj csöndben – tette hozzá Steve-nek célozva.   
\- Nem is én hisztiztem mert lekőröztek.   
\- Srácok asszem megérkeztünk – vágtam közbe és lekanyarodtam a plaza parkolójába. Legurultam a legalsó szintre, mert ott szinte alig szoktak állni. Parkolás után kipattantam és kétszer ellenőriztem, hogy bezártam-e a kocsit. Mire Steve és Bucky leértek én már lazán az autónak dőlve keresztbetett karral vártam őket.   
\- A győztesnek járó csokrokat majd csak küldessétek haza, a címem tudjátok – kacsintottam Buckyra mire csak megcsóválta a fejét és átnyújtott Steve-nek egy napszemüveget. Hármunk közül Steve-nek volt a legnehezebb dolga mert őt lépten nyomon felismerték ezért felvett egy fekete baseball sapkát és a Bucky által adott napszemüveget ami a fél arcát eltakarta.   
A plázázást viszonylag hamar elintéztük, Steve segítségével egy nagyon elegáns darabot vettünk nekem, habár számomra az összes egyformának tűnt, és végül egy méregzöld nyakkendőt választottunk hozzá mert az eladóhölgy szerint az kiemeli a hajam színét. Bucky szerint csak tetszettem neki és randira kellett volna hívnom, de végül megtette ő helyettem.   
A vásárlás végén még beugrottunk a mekibe pár zacskó kajáért, a többiekre is gondolva, aztán egy kis technikai szünet következett ugyanis Steve-t felismerték. Így 20 percig autogrammokat osztogatott meg közös képeket készített amiből végül még nekem is ki kellett vennem a részem. Egész zavarban éreztem magam.   
Hazafelé én elszakadtam a srácoktól és beugrottam Nedhez megmutatni neki az új pókszerkómat. Teljesen le volt nyűgözve tőle de sajnos a felét se tudtam bemutatni neki annak amit tud. Bár a telefonomon volt egy felvétel a reggeli harcunkról Vasemberrel, amit meg is mutattam neki.


	6. 6.

Elérkezett a bál reggele. Nekem tulajdonképpen délelőttje. Hajnalig a rejtekhelyemen maradtam, el is nyomott ott az álom majd egészen korán jöttem vissza a szobámba és tértem nyugovóra, ami nem is tartott sokáig, ugyanis ébrednem kellett.   
Egyvalamit szerettem a bálokban. A magamutogatást. Sok mindenben hihetik azt mások, hogy jobbak mint én. De ha valakit megkérdeznének kinek van a legjobb stílusa Asgardban, arra csak Loki lehet a válasz. Ezt nyilvánvalóan a midgardiaknak is bebizonyítom majd.   
Az alkalomra külön ruhát álmodtam meg magamnak. A szokásos fekete, méregzöld, arany színkombinációban gondolkodtam, de mivel most a Földre megyünk ezért az ő szokásaikhoz fogok igazodni.   
Ébredés után magamra öltöttem a szokásos viseletemet és lementem a hallba ahol már megterített asztal várt. A királyi csald többi tagja még nem végzett a reggelivel.   
\- Szép jó reggelt – köszöntem illedelmesen és helyet foglaltam Thorral szemben.   
Az étkezés alatt nem tudtam nem észrevenni Odin bizalmatlan pillantásait, de inkább csak jót szórakoztam rajta. Valahogy elégedettséggel töltött el a gondolat, hogy elértem azt, hogy a Mindenek Atyja is tartson tőlem.   
A beszélgetésbe ugyan nem vettem részt aktívan, de minden szóra figyeltem ugyanis épp Thor utazásairól beszélt amire a közeljövőben szeretne sort keríteni.   
\- Nem ártana lassan egy feleség után nézned, fiam – szólt Odin amire beleprüszköltem a poharamba.   
\- Pardon – szóltam vigyorogva és kicsit se próbáltam leplezni mennyire nevetségesnek tartottam a kijelentést, miszerint Thornak sikerüljön összeszedni egy trónra alkalmas asszonyt.  
\- Korai az még apám – válaszolt a bátyám de apánk nem hagyta.  
-Ugyan mi az, hogy korai? Csak nem hagynak a fiaim örökös nélkül. Loki ez mondjuk rád is vonatkozik – tette hozzá amire egy kicsit az arcomra fagyott a mosoly.   
\- Nos szerintem ez nem lenne olyan jó ötlet – mondtam, de tulajdonképpen magam se tudtam miért.   
Anyánkon kívül úgy érzem mást sose szerettem igazán. Ő rászolgált a tiszteletemre, a szeretetemre, mindig jó volt hozzám. Valahol a szívem mélyén a testvéremet is szerettem. Habár ezt neki sose vallanám be. De erősen kételkedtem abban, hogy valaha képes legyek más iránt is effajta érzelmekre.   
Gyors gondolatmenetemből Odin hangja rángatott ki.   
\- Jót tenne nektek. Már felnőtt korba léptetek. Én se voltam idősebb mikor egybekeltem anyátokkal.   
\- Bizony, apátok igazat beszél- tette hozzá Frigga mosolyogva.   
\- Hát jó – szólaltam meg és megdupláztam magamat. – Látjátok? – szólt az illúzió énem – Most mondjátok, hogy nem a legszebb pár vagyunk akit valaha láttatok? – kérdeztük és szerelmes tekintettel egymásra néztünk.   
Döbbent tekintettel pislogott ránk az egész család, de én csak átöleltem illúzióloki vállát és vártam a reakciókat.   
\- Na jó… - szólalt meg Thor elsőként – Azt hiszem ez a legbizarrabb dolog amit valaha láttam. Úgyhogy én most távozok is még mielőtt a boldog pár lesmárolná egymást.   
Felnevettem és folytattam az evést miközben életem szerelme simogatta a hajamat.   
\- Ez talán tényleg túlzás – sóhajtotta anyám lemondóan, de nem törődtem a dologgal.   
Nemsokkal Thor után én is távoztam és immár egyedül visszatértem a szobámba. délutánig pár órát még olvasással töltöttem majd nekiálltam készülődni.   
Amikor utoljára huzamosabb ideig Midgardon tartózkodtam megpróbáltam leigázni a bolygójukat. Ezt nyilvánvalóan senki nem felejtette el nekem, habár egy cseppnyi bűntudat sincs emiatt már bennem. Ezért a legjobb formámat szeretném az este nyújtani. Olyan istenként fogok belépni Tony Stark villájába, hogy páran lehet azt fogják kívánni, bárcsak térdre borulhatnának előttem.   
Mikor már vörös fényárban úszott a szobám a kinti naplementétől, kopogtak az ajtómon.   
\- Szabad – szóltam és hátra se pillantva igazgattam a külsőmet a tükör előtt állva.   
\- Nem is rossz – jegyezte meg Thor a hátam mögé lépve.   
\- Köszönöm testvér – biccentettem a tükörképének – Viszont…azt te se gondoltad ugye hogy megint harci díszben jössz? – mértem végig rosszallóan.   
\- De. Miért mi a gondod ezzel? – kérdezte sértődötten.   
Mélyet sóhajtottam és lehunytam a szemem.   
\- Azért mert ez a harcos viseleted. Tudtommal most nem csatába megyünk.   
\- Nem, de harcos vagyok. Mi másban mehetnék? A mennydörgés istene vagyok – mondta elégedetten és megpörgette a pörölyét.  
\- Hát persze – sóhajtottam lemondóan és álmodtam Thornak az enyémhez hasonló szettet, csak más színekben.   
\- Így sokkal jobb – pillantottam rá elismerően.   
\- Na jó…talán megfelel – nézte ámulva a tükörképét én pedig elégedetten bólintottam.   
\- Akkor indulhatunk? – kérdeztem és a kezembe vettem a sétapálcának álcázott jogaromat.   
\- Még szép.   
Kiléptünk az ajtón át a folyosóra és elindultunk a nagy csarnokba ahol egy kisebb csapat már várt ránk.   
\- Olyan csinos vagy Thor, még a végén sikerül az este feleséget szerezned – jegyeztem meg neki mellékesen.   
\- Na persze. Ha feleséget nem is…partner nélkül csak nem maradok az éjjel. Egyikünk se – kacsintott rám cinkosan.   
\- Csak nem – kontráztam rá vigyorogva de közben magamban cáfoltam. Ezt a jégszívet nincs olyan tűz ami valaha felolvaszthatná…


	7. 7.

A hazautat valószínű az autó végsebességével tettem meg. Neddel teljesen elszórakoztuk az időt, ráadásul az anyukája csinált ebédet és sütit is. Délután meg annyira elmerültünk a közös iskolai projektünkben, hogy teljesen megfeledkeztem az időről. Nem is tudom, mikor eszméltem volna fel, ha Tony hívása ki nem rángatott volna a munkából.   
Mikor csikorgó kerekekkel befékeztem a garázsba Tony már ott várt kiöltözve, jól fésülten, napszemüvegben. Kifogástalan volt, mint mindig, mintha épp egy magazin címlapjáról lépett volna elő. Egészen elszégyelltem magam, hogy én még mindig melegítőben feszítettem.   
\- Azt hittem fontos ez az este – szólt szigorúan mikor kiszálltam.  
\- Igen és ne haragudj csak… – kezdtem volna hadarni rögtön, de közbevágott.  
\- Semmi gond, csak aggódtam érted – sóhajtotta és magához ölelt.   
A megmozdulása teljesen váratlanul ért de visszaöleltem és végtelen hálát éreztem abban a pillanatban, hogy van nekem.  
Tonyval a kapcsolatunk különleges. Sose arról volt híres, hogy az érzelmeit könnyen mutatja ki. Ez velem se volt másképp. Az alatt a pár év alatt amit együtt töltöttünk, lassan csiszolódtunk össze. De az ilyen pillanatokban érzem igazán, mennyire hihetetlenül fontosak vagyunk egymás számára.   
Ám mikor elengedett cinkosan elvigyorodott.   
\- Na és hogy ment a drágaság?   
\- Állati volt – vigyorodtam rá és elindultunk a lifthez – Állva hagytam a két nyugdíjast – kacsintottam rá.   
Felnevetett és elismerően megveregette a hátam ahogy beléptünk a felvonóba.   
\- Nagyon helyes kölyök, nem is vártam kevesebbet. Ha a te reflexeiddel és ezzel az autóval valaki lehagyott volna, akkor tényleg visszakértem volna a ruhát.   
\- Ez még viccnek is rossz – szóltam.   
\- Izgulsz? – pillantott rám oldalról.   
\- Egy kicsit – válaszoltam, de közben már majd kiugrottam a bőrömből.   
\- A vendégek már érkeznek. Sietned kell a készülődéssel, mert hamarosan megnyílik a Bifröszt és gondolom nem szeretnél lemaradni róla.   
\- Hát valóban nem – bólogattam.   
Közben megállt a lift a szintemen én meg azonnal kiugrottam.   
\- Én nekem még egyeztetnem kell Happyvel, de nemsokára visszajövök érted – szólt és már indult is tovább.   
Ahogy magamra maradtam őrült kapkodásba kezdtem, ruhákat kicsomagolni, pulcsit ledobni, karórát levenni, karórát visszavenni mert azt viselni kell, nadrágot ledobni. Tíz percen keresztül indokolatlanul rohangáltam fel és alá a szobában.   
Oké Peter, higgadj le! – szóltam rá magamra amikor boxerben és még sportcipőben álltam a szobában.   
Vettem pár mély levegőt, majd kitaláltam, hogy mindenekelőtt inkább elmegyek lezuhanyozni.   
Kikaptam egy tiszta törülközőt a szekrényből és magamra zártam a fürdőszobaajtót. Kintről már közben beszűrődött a zene dübörgése és a vendégsereg zsibongása.   
Bár máskor órákon keresztül képes vagyok a forró víz alatt állni, most pár perc alatt végeztem a zuhanyzással, és már pattantam is ki. Gyorsan megszárítkoztam és a derekamra tekertem a törülközőt, mert a ruháimat persze a szobámban hagytam.   
Óvatosan vettem fel az ingem nehogy összegyűrjem már az első pillanatban, aztán szenvedtem egy sort a mandzsettagombokkal és végül hagytam őket. Felkaptam a nadrágomat, majd a nyakkendőkötéssel gyűlt meg a bajom. A negyedik sikertelen próbálkozás után megnyitottam egy „Hogyan köss nyakkendőt – kezdőknek” videót a YouTube-on, de azzal se jártam több sikerrel.   
\- Úgy érzem jól jönne egy kis segítség – szólalt meg Tony az ajtóban.   
Meglepetten pördültem egyet, mert nem is vettem észre, hogy visszajött közben majd kétségbeesetten pislákoltam felé.   
\- A legjobbkor érkeztél – sóhajtottam.   
\- Véletlen nem a „Hogyan kössünk gordiuszi csomót” tutorialra kattintottál? – mutatott a nyakamban éktelenkedő káoszra és rutinosan elkezdte kicsomózni.   
\- Egyszer csak megtanulom – mondtam és közben próbáltam figyelni a mester mozdulatsorát.   
\- Érdekes, a quantumfizika nem okoz fejtörést, de egy egyszerű ruhadarab kifog Önön Mr. Parker – vigyorgott rám és megigazította a kész művet.   
\- A quantumfizikához nem kell kézügyesség – válaszoltam és odanyújtottam az ingujjamat is a mandzsettagombok miatt.   
\- Azt hittem a gyerekek 17 éves korukra megtanulnak egyedül öltözködni.   
\- Ez gonosz volt – vágtam rá.   
\- Lehet, de ezért szerettek. Na menjél fésülködni, késésben vagy.   
\- Én? – kérdeztem vissza és közben már próbáltam megzabolázni a tincseimet, hogy egy irányba álljanak.   
\- Tekintve, hogy házigazdák vagyunk – igen többes számban – ezért illene már a vendégeket köszöntenünk.   
Én közben csak azon gondolkodtam, hogy milyen csodának kellene történnie ahhoz, hogy a kis kiálló tincs a jobb oldalamon csatlakozzon a többiekhez.   
\- Tony! Nem bírok ezzel a tinccsel – mutattam rá idegesen.   
\- Rendben egy pillanat és intézzük – szólt és közben a telefonján pötyögött – Addig is, ugye nem felejtetted el mit mondtam? Óra rajtad van, Thor pszicho öcsikéjét meg elkerülni, világos?   
\- Világos – vágtam rá és hevesen bólogattam közben.   
\- Amúgy miért lehet itt ha ennyire veszélyes? – érdeklődtem.   
Valamiért roppant mód érdekelt az őrült tesó, mivel a legutóbbi alkalommal – szóval az első és eddig egyetlen alkalommal – mikor láttam teljesen normálisnak tűnt. Bár, a megtévesztés mestere, meg cselszövés istene, szóval gondolom nem véletlen a hírneve. De olyan nehéz elhinni, hogy egy ilyen kifinomult udvarias személy, mint aki múltkor itt volt akkora nagy világokat pusztító gonosztevő legyen.   
\- Bonyolult – felelte Tony elgondolkodva – de minél erősebb diplomáciai kapcsolatot szeretnénk Asgarddal kötni. Thor ugyan jó barátunk, de Loki is az uralkodó család tagja és trónörökös is. Ha ők kiengették a börtönből feltételeznünk kell, hogy felhagyott a Föld leigázásával és ezért kénytelenek vagyunk meghívni.   
\- De nem bízol meg benne igaz?   
\- Még szép, hogy nem. A legutóbbi látogatása után fél New York lángokban állt. – olyan fájdalommal az arcán ejtette ki ezt a mondatot, hogy össze szorult a szívem. Nem sokkal a New Yorki eset után vett magához, de még emlékszem, milyen sokáig kísértette az összecsapás emléke. Életét kockáztatva mentette meg több millió embert és csak egy hajszálon múlt hogy nem halt bele. Hirtelen abban a pillanatban én is nagyon gyűlöltem Lokit, beszéljen akármilyen ékesen is.   
\- Tudod fiam, tartsd közel a barátaidat, de még közelebb az ellenségeidet.   
A beszélgetést Bucky szakította félre aki egy kisebb fekete táskát hozott magával.   
\- Miért nem hívtatok hamarabb? – kérdezte Tonytól.   
Kérdő tekintettel pislogtam rá, mert nem emlékeztem, hogy bármiért is idehívtam volna.   
\- Ülj le – szólt és már le is tuszkolt közben a legközelebbi székre. Feltette a táskáját az asztalra és elkezdett kotorászni benne.   
\- Ömm…mi történik? – kérdeztem gyanakodva.   
\- Megcsinálom a hajad – felelte és egy fésűt meg hajlakkot vett ki a táskájából.  
Pár perc bíbelődés múlva a tükör elé lépve egészen meglepődtem milyen jól festek.   
\- Wow - ámuldoztam – Mintha legalább 21 éves lennék!  
\- Attól még alkoholtilalom van – szólt Tony.   
\- Na persze – motyogta Bucky és cinkosan összenéztünk – Álljatok be egy közös képre!   
\- Jó ötlet – bólintott Tony és odalépett mellém.   
A fotó után végre kezdődhetett az este.


End file.
